Dovahkiin
Dovahkiin is a character in South Park: The Stick of Truth, their secret and true identity is simply known as "The New Kid". This article is about the individual as a legend, the story is referenced throughout South Park: The Stick of Truth ''and its processor South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. Background Birth Dovahkiin's story starts as a baby, being a descendant of a Facebook star and an Instagram celebrity, they hold the power to obtain an enormous amount of followers on any social network. They were born in a secret base where the government held their parents. The minute they were born, they had 10 million people following them. With the worries of their child may be manipulated for terrible things, the couple fled from the base with the kid, and have been running from places to places to avoid being spotted. Escaping From The Authorities Having escaped from the government base, the couple switched around locations to survive and has been rather successful until an encounter with the Big Bad Government Guy's crew. The crew was appointed by the president to secure the child with the power to make millions of friends. And due to the fact that Dovahkiin has managed to gain 32 million before the age of 5, the family was eventually located. It is unknown what happened during the encounter, but it's certain that the family has made it out. The Fateful Night Likely one or two years after the encounter (Dohvakiin supposedly 6), Dovahkiin got up from their bed at night, having observed themselves in a mirror, they left the room to check out what happened to their mother. It is unknown what happened later, but it can be inferred that due to miscommunication, Dovahkiin defeated the three intruders outside and found their parents smoking and drinking on the bed. Alternated timeline The New Kid (the older self) and The Coon comes back from the future and witnessed Dohvakiin crawled out from the bed, looked at him/herself in the mirror, and rushed out of the room. Due to the words from Mitch Conner, Dohvakiin managed to know that the intruders were, in fact, friendly, and willingly stayed in place to be taken a picture with their older self. After the selfie, the New Kid, the Coon and Dohvakiin went into the master bedroom and finally got to know their true backstory. For the details on this part please refer to the page Farts of Future Past, as they are no longer legends. The Land of Zaron Two or three years after the Night, Dovahkiin was now 9 years old, and the family moved to South Park so as to avoid being tracked. And the child was thrown out of the house to make friends with the townspeople. Dohvakiin then bumped right into a fantasy-themed game, the game we know as The Stick of Truth, and Dovahkiin was known as a boy named "Douchebag" for the entire time. due to the plot's length in the game, the whole plot will not be presented here, the following list concludes their worth-telling achievements in the process. Day 1: * Defeated an elvish warrior without any weapon or proper training. * Defeated a level 14 human warrior on the first try. * Defeated an army of Elves single-handedly. * Found two soldiers working for the kingdom and helped them out. ** In the process, they defeated a security guard and a pack of meth heads. * Learned the magic "Dragonshout" with ease. ** But according to the wizard, "a man can live 100 years and never see such a boisterous spell". ** Was suspected as "Dragonborn" in the process. * Took down the entire team of Hall Monitors in the school with help, and freed the kids in detention, including Craig the thief. * Learned the magic "Cup A Spell" with ease. * Defeated the Bard. * Clenched the Sphincter to cause the Alien Probe to crack, and thus obtained the Probe as a teleportation device. * Defeated all the aliens on an alien ship without any help, and crashed the ship in the process. Day 2: * Gained help from the elves. * Learned the magic "Sneaky Squeaker" with ease. ** Again suspected as "Dragonborn" after the training. * Infiltrated the government facility and stole the secret drive, then brought the item to the PTA. * Recruited the Goths, and gained their trust. * Took down the entire army of defense in the school with help, and managed to defeat one of the heroes. * Defeated one of the kings without help. * Defeated every underpants gnome in their way alone, even under shrinking condition. Day 3: * Survived a holocaust by soldiers and monster fetuses. * Defeated a giant fetus. * Went across the entire Kingdom to the North on foot. * Defeated the Bishop of Banff and various dire animals. * Learned the magic "Nagasaki" with ease. * Gained the help from the girls. * Crushed the entire Dark Tower defense with help. * Went into the intestines of Mr.Slave and managed to disarm the nuclear bomb. * Defeated the Lord of Darkness by defeating Chef. * Crowned King. * Defeated the undefeatable Zombie Princess Kenny with a fart to the balls. A.D 627 This time period is quite different from The Stick of Truth era, so there are some changes implicated. * The High Elf and the Wizard are no longer referenced as kings, instead, Dovahkiin is now the only king of the land. It may be due to the Lord of Darkness stripped their powers and made them out of charge. ** This likely makes Dovahkiin now the only King of all of Zaron, granting them superiority far beyond previous adventures. Trivia * Running Gag: Dovahkiin never talks in the first or second game (an exception being him saying "Screw you guys, I'm going home," which is Cartman's line after giving up and going home). His dad always tries to get him to talk, however, getting annoyed when he refuses to. Category:Characters Category:Characters in South Park: The Stick of Truth Category:Game only characters Category:Stub articles Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:LGBT characters